


mine not yours

by justanexercise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Kalex Week, kalex week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Kara’s a bit annoyed at how cozy her mom is with Alex.





	mine not yours

 

Technically the festivities are to welcome home wayward Kryptonians, notably being Kara herself and Astra. They’d been a bit too busy at the time to have a proper gathering when she’d been looking for the Harun-El. Now that things have calmed down, and Astra had come back from her mission to find other surviving Kryptonians, Argo City rejoices in welcoming back two of Krypton’s daughters.

It should be joyous, Kara should be overjoyed.

Her mother and her aunt, reunited, the bad blood behind them.

Yet, Kara sees the slight sneers and upturned noses the council members have for Astra. Even now, when Astra had been proven right and they should’ve heeded her warning all along, they still view her as an outcast.

This was a minor annoyance, since Astra so swiftly put them in their place. Kara had to hide her smile with a careful duck of her chin.

She still has much to learn about diplomacy for her aunt. Not that she would want to even be on the council, politics has her head aching.

It’s a good thing that she insisted Alex come along, despite Alex protesting for a hot minute. Alex still succumbs to the pout within a few minutes. Her mother had been surprised for a moment when she told her, but after that she only nodded in reverence, of course Alex would be welcome here. She is family after all. And thus began Alura’s more than casual interest of Alex, at first Kara thought maybe it’d been because she felt guilty for not knowing more about her life.

Now though, Kara chomps on her favorite Kryptonian buns, watching as her mother places a hand on Alex’s bicep. What happened to that Kryptonian high borne etiquette? You don’t _touch_ unless they’re members of your house. It’s a statement of _intention_. Alura drags her hand down into Alex’s, clasping them together.

Kara grabs a few more of her much missed food on her plate, intent on coming back to Alex to offer her some of her favorites growing up.

“Hey Alex,” Kara says, bumping into Alex’s elbow.

Alex smiles and Kara’s annoyance evaporates. There’s nothing to worry about.

“Here, try this.” Kara holds her hand up, fork pierced into a dumpling, holding it up to Alex’s mouth.

Alex’s cheeks go red for a moment. “I can feed myself Kara.”

“Come on, this is easier.” Kara wiggles the fork, grinning when Alex does as she’s told and accepts the feeding.

She doesn’t know why she has the urge to stick her tongue out at her mother. Alex though gets the plate in her hands and insists on eating things herself. Kara pouts but lets her, leaning against Alex’s side. She loops her hand through the cradle of Alex’s arm, laying a hand on her forearm. Instead of caressing the exposed skin, Kara’s fingertips brush along a smooth gel like consistency. She wants to dig her fingers in to find the warmth of Alex’s skin.

She won’t, well she can’t, no powers on Argo City. And that thing is keeping Alex from getting crushed in their atmosphere. Alex had been fascinated by the technology to keep her alive here, a necklace keeps her enveloped in a protective barrier.

Which means no one can really touch Alex, but Kara can’t _feel_ her either.

“Ah, Brave One,” Astra suddenly appears next to Alex.

“Astra,” Alex tilts her head respectfully.

“Alura, did the Brave One tell you the time she bested me in combat?” Astra pronounces to Alura’s surprise.

“No, she did not.”

Alura looks much too intrigued.

Kara’s hackles raise. Alex on the other hand, ducks her head.

“Astra—“ Alex begins.

“A defeat I wear with honor.”

Alex still looks guilty and Kara rubs Alex’s back, hoping that some of her comforting touch would go through.

“You are indeed as deserving of my daughter’s praise,” Alura says, clasping her hand over Alex’s shoulder.

“I uh…thank you?” Alex smiles uneasily, blushing lightly.

Kara suspects if she has her super hearing, Alex’s heart would be beating wildly, because of her _mom_.

“Alex deserves _everything_ ,” Kara says, hugging Alex close.

“Kara,” Alex mumbles, obviously embarrassed.

“That she does,” Alura says, nodding with a serene smile, sharing it with Astra.

Kara would stomp her foot out of irritation, for what she’s not sure, but she does pull Alex away under the guise of showing her around more. On the way out, she snags another plate of snacks and some drinks. Alex good naturedly shakes her head, helping Kara with the pilfered load and set about walking around the gardens.

Alex stops every few steps, touching the plants, taking her phone out to take notes and pictures. Kara describes them as best as she can, remembering the lessons from her father.

“I wonder if our plants would evolve to this color,” Alex says, holding a dark red leaf. “Would our plants even survive here?” She looks thoughtful for a second. “Nah, best not to intermingle species.”

Kara tosses a spent wrapper at Alex’s head. “Hey, the best things are intermingled.”

Alex chuckles, sitting on the bench next to Kara. “I meant, invasive species of plants, plus who knows what would happen if we put Earth and Kryptonian biology together.”

“The best things?” Kara nudges Alex.

“Hmm…I don’t know,” Alex grins. “The council doesn’t seem to think so.”

“They’re full of buttheads,” Kara says, taking another sip, a bubbly airy feeling coursing through her.

“Kara Zor-El, are you drunk?”

And that’s another thing, everyone has been referring her with Zor-El, and yes that is her name, but coming off of Alex’s tongue here now sounds awful.

“Danvers.” Kara pokes Alex’s cheek.

“Yea?” Alex lets Kara sway into her. “You’re drunk.”

“It’s Kara _Danvers_ to you.”

“Alright Kara Danvers.”

“And don’t you forget that.”

Alex looks pensive, eyeing the dawn of the red sun. When Alex gives no argument, Kara counts that as a win and snuggles into Alex’s shoulder, trying to find the warmth with the tip of her nose, if she can’t hear Alex’s heartbeat she’ll just have to find it.

“Your mom’s lovely,” Alex suddenly says.

Kara freezes. “Yea?”

“Of course, I see a lot of you in her. Or is that the other way around?”

“She can’t have you,” Kara blurts out, holding Alex’s cheek in one hand.

Alex blinks. “Well I’m not her daughter.”

That’s not what Kara wants to hear.

“No,” Kara bumps her forehead against Alex’s. “She can’t have you.”

“Okay?”

Kara makes a frustrated noise. Why can’t Alex understand? She’d made her intention clear, putting a physical claim on Alex every chance she got since the party started, yet her _mother_ and _aunt_ refuse to see propriety.

“You’re mine, I touched you, you’re mine.”

Kara tilts her head down, brushing her lips against the corner of Alex’s mouth. Alex gasps, holding tightly on Kara’s elbow.

“Kara?”

“Mine, you touched me too, I’m yours too.”

Alex pushes Kara back until they can look eye to eye. “Are you drunk?”

Kara frowns. “No. I can’t get drunk.”

“We’re not on Earth Kara, you can get drunk.”

“Not at this party I can’t, they don’t have anything to get you drunk, we’re not a Daxamite gathering.”

Alex sniffs at the cups, curious. “You’re sure?’

“Maybe…most likely.”

“And…you claimed me?”

“You can’t date my mom.”

Alex blinks. “Okay I don’t know where that came from.”

“She touched you!”

“…I’m confused.”

“Kryptonians don’t…there’s rules and stuff.”

“And…you’ve been hanging off me all day.” Alex tilts her head. “Oh…”

“What?”

“Oh my god, I think your mom has been giving me the shovel talk.”

“What?”

“And maybe she gave me her blessing?”

“What?”

“Yea she was holding my hands and welcoming me into the house.”

Kara’s eyes widen. “Oh…”

So turns out her mom hadn’t been trying to hit on Alex, it seems that her mom had been arranging a wedding for her.

“And what did you say?”

“Thank you?”

Kara bites her lip. And it looks like Alex had accepted.

“So…how do you feel about getting married before going back to Earth?”

Alex raises her eyebrows, waiting for the punchline of a joke. Kara waits, eyes imploring.

“I think…that we should go on a date first then.”

At that, Kara smiles radiantly and leans in, giving Alex the choice to kiss her. Of course, Alex could never refuse Kara, and she does.

Though she’ll have to stand her ground against this whole marriage thing first.


End file.
